The Prussian Flag
by owlhipster
Summary: Gilbert sings the song of his nation one last time.


I do not own the lyrics to "**Preußenlied" **but please enjoy.

Dedicated to Rika and Anna, rp associates elsewhere.

* * *

The wind blew against the Prussian as he held his flag against in his arms. He tried to maintain some sort of composer, with the flag flapping behind him. He didn't want to believe that this was actually happening to him. How could he comprehend that his own brother could do this to him? And what made it worse was the fact that they were doing this in the middle of the forest, and he didn't know what to expect exactly. This wasn't fair, he was being blamed for something he didn't do.

Gathering up the last of his courage, he opened his throat, and started to sing. Did he dare do this one more time? One more time before he became nothing, one more time before he was under the colors of yellow red and black.

'_Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?' _ His voice was shaking, he was trembling. He kept sing although. He needed this he needed the closure of doing this one final time. It was painful as each word was sung, each word bringing him closer to his end. He couldn't do this could he? Ludwig was his brother, he raised Ludwig, and this was how he was going to be repaid?

"_Nicht jeder Tag kann glühn im Sonnenlichte;" _The day, ironically was sunny. Not one cloud in sight and Gilbert felt a knot starting to form in his throat. He felt like stopping and dropping to his knees to beg. But he wouldn't do that in fear of embarrassment and failure.

"_Wo Lieb und Treu sich um den König reihen"_ Gilbert thought of all the people that he had as bosses. All those amazing people who gave him pride and power. He couldn't help but shed a tear in their honor. He paused for a moment, again in their honor.

"Des Preußen Stern soll weithin hell erglänzen" He said that lyric loudly, making sure that Ludwig could hear him, maybe even fear him. But who was he kidding the blond was coldhearted and would not even be affected by this. Ludwig would've found this hilarious, the fact that Gilbert was holding onto something so fucking pathetic.

"…..und jedes Preußen Brust sei ihm ein Schild!" As the Prussian yelled the last line loudly, Ludwig walked up to him. His face was stoic, expressionless. Gilbert's hand wrapped around the flag's pole, pulling it closer. He looked up at Ludwig, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Ludwig," He breathed and closed his eyes, as they were his only weakness. He was smarter than Ludwig, faster than him, and better trained.

Gilbert remembered when Ludwig was still just a child, he was so young and innocent. Never in his life had he thought that Ludwig would be the death of him. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear your voice." Ludwig spat, and scrunched his nose. He took the flag out of Gilbert's arms, draping it over his own back.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked uncertain, but sure that it was the answer. There was no reason for him to stay alive, was there? Would the German pity him and allow him to stay alive? But would staying alive be worth the price?

"Nein. That's too easy." Ludwig ripped the cross from Gilbert's neck, throwing it into the dirt around him. Gilbert's jaw dropped, and his knees gave away. Gilbert was on his knees now, looking up at the Ludwig, his eyes wet with tears. "Take off that Jacket." Ludwig ordered and Gilbert obliged after protesting earned him a slap across the face.

Ludwig stripped him bare of his clothing, leaving him on the ground covered in mud. "Please, give me my flag. It was the first one made…" He remembered being there as the final stiches were made. He remembered the excitement of having his own flag. "Please."

Examining the flag, Ludwig shook his head. "No. You're not getting it back." Ludwig ushered the two men behind him to come and get the Prussian. "Give him a change of clothes. Don't let him get too cold. I'll see you two later." Gilbert was in the grip of two big men, they looked something along the lines of secret agents. Gilbert was too humiliated to fight back, he was bare, hurt and confused.

Ludwig dragged the flag behind him, not even caring that it was being stained with dirt..

* * *

End.


End file.
